


The Last Battle

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Heavy Angst, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, Soldier Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: I was prompted by @rainmyselfinharmony, one of the loveliest people I know, and she asked for a Prompt based on the line "Get out of the way before I murder you." from a Tumblr Prompt List.The Title of this Fic is the name of a piece from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack to "Saving Private Ryan"Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX71tKWyK8gI have to admit that I had various ideas for this Prompt, but I decided that I liked this AU the best. I hope you enjoyed it as well!





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainmyselfinharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmyselfinharmony/gifts).



> I was prompted by @rainmyselfinharmony, one of the loveliest people I know, and she asked for a Prompt based on the line "Get out of the way before I murder you." from a Tumblr Prompt List.  
> The Title of this Fic is the name of a piece from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack to "Saving Private Ryan"  
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX71tKWyK8g
> 
> I have to admit that I had various ideas for this Prompt, but I decided that I liked this AU the best. I hope you enjoyed it as well!

* * *

 

Everything around him seemed to slow down.  
He was thankful for the deafening ringing in his ears as his head hit the muddy ground. His lungs were burning and screaming for oxygen. The pain in his abdomen was unbearable. He tried to rest upon one of his arms – just a little- to inspect the extent of the wound. Slowly, he drew away the hand that was pressed on his lower abdomen; it was smeared with dark red blood. The hole was deep, the bullet most certainly still in his body. He winced as he laid back down. The haunting pictures of the battlefield surrounding him were slowly fading into a blur.

* * *

 

“Sherlock.” his eyelids fluttered open as he felt the sudden touch of two soft hands, palming his face.

He blinked a few times, trying to focus on the shadow hovering above him. He recognized her eyes first – those chocolate brown eyes he could not forget.

“Molly. How is this even possible? Am I dead?” he tried to reach up to brush a strand of her hair from her face, but the pain running through his veins made it impossible to move.

“Shhh, stay still. You are not dead _yet_.” she said and shortly rested her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Sherlock closed his eyes again, exhaustion taking over.

“Sherlock, listen to me. You have to stay awake, stay awake for me, please.” the sound of desperation in her voice forced him to open his eyes again.

Molly's lip curled up into a smile, tears were shimmering in her eyes, and oh, how he had wished to wipe away the tear that was rolling down her rosy cheek.

“I will be waiting when you come home, I promise.” she sniffled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Molly Hooper, I love you so much. I should have told you more often,” he mumbled against her lips.

“You silly man,-” she spoke while brushing away the tears from his face,”I have always known how you felt for me. Come home to me, please.”

Sherlock sighed and leaned into her touch, “I will, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Get out of the way before I murder you!” John Watson screamed as he hurried into the sickbay, a barely breathing Sherlock Holmes in his arms.

“I need help immediately! Get me a scalpel, needle and thread, and some fresh towels and bandages,” he commanded. “Now!” he shouted at the frightened boy in front of him.

Carefully, he lowered Sherlock on a barrow, “Stay alive, Mate. I promised Molly to get you home in one piece and you know how intimidating that petite woman can be.”

* * *

 

“How is he?” Molly asked, clasping the purse in her hands.

“He has lost a lot of blood. We tried our best, but if I am being honest, I am not sure if he will make it through the night.” John admitted, lowering his gaze.

“Can I see him?”

“Of course. Just follow me.” he guided her through the busy hospital halls.

Molly was counting internally, matching her breathing to the steady rhythm in her head, while preparing herself for the worst.

 _He will be fine_. She kept telling herself until they stopped in front of a wooden door.

“That is it,” John said, putting a hand on the doorknob, “Are you sure about this?”

Molly simply nodded and watched as John opened the door with shaky hands.

Her heart broke with every hasty step she took towards his bed.

“Oh Sherlock,” she breathed out and sank down next to him, no longer trying to suppress her sobbing.

* * *

 

Molly woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. She was still kneeling on the cold hospital floor, holding on to his hand.  
Slowly, she got to up to her feet, yawning and stretching. Her skirt was wrinkled and her hair had come undone, but she could not care less as she stepped outside in the hallway, silently closing the door behind her.

She returned to the room a few minutes later, after having called Mycroft, who -with a wobbly voice – had promised to inform his parents about the incident.

“Molly?” his voice was barely a whisper and at first, she thought that she was hallucinating things.

Fast, she crossed the room, coming to halt next to his bed, “Sherlock?”

He opened his eyes and his gaze met hers, “Molly.”

She gasped and sank down to press sloppy kisses all over his face, “You are alive, you came home to me.”

“I love you,” she said and kissed the tip of his nose, “I love you so unbelievably much.” she leaned her forehead against his.

“My darling Molly,” Sherlock reached out and even though every move hurt, he carefully tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I will always come back home to you. Always.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d, so if you find any mistakes: please tell me so I can correct them. :)


End file.
